


Every Other Memory

by Willow124



Series: Songfics: Eli Young Band songs [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Season 01 Spoilers, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in a set of interconnected one-shots that don't have to be read in order.<br/>This one is from Maggie's POV after the last two episodes of season 1.<br/>The song that goes with it is the title of the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Other Memory

             **I have this vision in my head**

**Of your little black suitcase lying on the bed**

**You standing by the window staring into space**

**Looking everywhere but at the tears rolling down my face**

**Filling up the room with silence so we wouldn’t have to say goodbye**

           

I can still remember the day he left. It happened four months after our little one’s funeral. Sam’s death broke us both, but while I tried to look to the future, it’s like he was stuck in the past. There was nothing we could’ve done to save our son. It may sound cold, but it was the only way I could manage the grief. I threw myself into work, while Nate seemed to fold under the weight. The man I married was gone. We had just made the decision to get a divorce. To tell the truth, this was a long time coming, but when Sam got sick, we sent the choice to the back of our minds. We had to be strong for him. The day he died was also the day our marriage ended, though we told ourselves that it wasn’t true… we forced ourselves to believe that it wasn’t true, that we could help each other through this and come out stronger. We were still in love, but the strain was too much, and we broke.

 

            Seeing Nate again was odd. The grief was still there, but it was muted after over a year apart. I could remember the good times with him and not just those last months.

 

            **But every other memory**

**I have of you is good**

**And if I could only rewind time**

**I hope you know I would**

**Oh, if you wonder if I ever stop to think of you and me**

**Every other memory**

 

            After he left, I moved away from the house we shared as a family. I couldn’t stand seeing my boys around every corner and in every room. I sold the house and sent Nate half the money from the sale. I didn’t even realize that I moved to the same city as him until I started seeing him everywhere I went. I think I just wanted to talk to him again.

 

            **I’ve got this city at my door**

**And the bright lights are brighter than before**

**Tonight I can’t help wondering what it’s all about**

**Every now and then I think I see your face out in a crowd**

**Even with the way we ended, I’d love to hear your voice**

**Give me a shout sometime**

 

            Now that I’ve seen him again and been told the truth, I can see things as he saw them. I can’t believe that he never told me about what IYS did. I knew that Ian Blackpoole wasn’t a nice man, but I never thought he would be capable of killing my little boy, and that is what he did. He might not have done it directly, but it was still his fault. Ruining his life is just a small amount of what I wanted to do when I found out the truth. He is lucky that I wasn’t the one that had to plan his demise. Nate blames himself for at least half of what happened, but I know the truth, this is all on Ian’s shoulders….

 

            Nate, you need to call me more. I don’t want you to just call me when something goes wrong.

 

            **Cause every other memory**

**I have of you is good**

**And if I could only rewind time**

**I hope you know I would**

**Oh, if you wonder if I ever stop to think of you and me**

**Every other memory**

**I have this vision in my head**

**Your suitcase lying on the bed**

**Heart broke smile upon your face**

**One last long embrace**

**I feel your tears wet on my cheek**

**As if it happened just last week**

**I know a lot has changed**

**But nothing’s changed, no nothing’s changed**

 

            You’re still the man I knew once, but now you have others who rely on you. I know they won’t let you down, just as I know you won’t let them down. I know Sophie will challenge you in ways I never could while still caring for you. Take care of them, Nate. Sophie, don’t let him drown in that bottle. I wish I could rewind time, but I know that things are mostly better this way. He was my white knight, but he was destined to be the black king.

 

            **Cause every other memory**

**I have of you is good**

**And if I could only rewind time**

**I hope you know I would**

**Oh, if you wonder if I ever stop to think of you and me**

**Every other memory**

**Every other memory**

**Every other memory**

**Every other memory**


End file.
